The coating and ink industry has been seeking new derivatives that can be used in compositions that do not require appreciable amounts of volatile solvents that evaporate and pollute the atmosphere. The novel compounds of this invention can be used in coating and ink formulations that are readily cured by ultraviolet, thermal or electron beam processes.